User blog:Fatcats19/Dual Fortune and Sorrow, Gemini
A pair of twin brothers who were selected to be chosen ones in the fight against evil, they are the Crusaders of the constellations collectively known as The Dual Fortune and Sorrow. Or the Doubles. Also one of the Zodiac Generals, the brothers complement each other and other warriors in protecting the galaxy. Appearance The twin brothers would usually appear with each other no matter where they are. In the mortal world, the brothers would appear dressed in clothes with colours opposite each other. The older brother, Castor, dresses in cool colours such as blue. The younger brother, Pollux, dresses in warm colours such as red and yellow. There are occasions where the brothers would come in black and white clothes, or gold and silver. When feeling mischievous, the twins would dress and look exactly the same to fool people. In their Crusader forms, the Gemini twins wear armor resembling tigers. Castor dons white and silver armor with a tiger head on the torso, a tiger tail with a golden ring on it, and wears a helmet with a silver horn on it. His weapon, the Seven Star Sword, appears on his utility belt, as well as a magic gourd. Pollux wears gold and black armor that is like his twin brother's only that there are two horns on the helmet and a silver ring on his tail. His weapon, a golden rope dart, appears with his armor. The brothers have been known to assume the forms of anthropomorphic horned tigers to attack if needed. Personality The natures of the twins are directly opposite each other. Castor is the level-headed and responsible brother, while Pollux is the hot-tempered and foolish brother. They are intelligent, with Castor favouring strategy over his twin's charging into battle and attacking until tiredness. Thus, they keep check over each other and support each other when needed. The twins are good communicators and due to their closeness with one another, they can understand each other very well. Their views on different things are such that they serve as meditators between parties. Castor, while being nice, thinks in logic and what can make sense for everyone. Pollux follows his heart, which can be a good or bad thing depending on the situation. Strangely though, the younger twin follows a kind of tendency to acknowledge gray areas in morality, while the older twin simply hides a passion for what he believes to be black-and-white morality under a cool facade. Castor's belief in the greater good might result in him doing questionable actions such as destroying cities, only to be stopped by his younger brother who believes that the people innocent could be suffering from excessive collateral damages should not be destroyed along with the wicked. The Twins like each other and are generally mischievous, either dressing alike to fool people or using their special move, Duality Illusion, to make copies of themselves to do so. They're fond of people like them and have been known to secretly help out from time to time. Powers Ice Manipulation (Castor) * Snow Comet Slash * White Tiger Freezing Claw * Ice Column Fire Manipulation (Pollux) * Yellow Tiger Burning Claw * Flame Tornado * Crimson Darts Suction- Uses gourd to suck in enemies Telepathy Duality Illusion- creates copies of themselves to confound enemies Category:Blog posts